Babysitter?
by Delevingne
Summary: Ia hanya sedang berbelanja bulanan di sebuah supermarket sampai ia bertemu dengan anak kecil berwajah tampan yang sedang kesulitan mengambil makanannya. Semuanya berjalan baik, sampai anak itu memintanya untuk menjadi pengasuh pribadinya./"Papa, bolehkah aku memanggil Bibi Sakura dengan Mama?"/AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Babysitter?**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aku melangkah memasuki lorong bagian makanan kecil dan minuman kaleng. Makanan ringan yang tidak terlalu berat adalah pilihanku saat ini. Aku mendorong _troli_ untuk ke sana. Mengambil beberapa makanan ringan dan minuman kaleng untukku.

Aku melihat ada anak kecil yang sedang melompat-lompat mengambil sesuatu di atas sana. Tingginya sama seperti paha bawahku. Ia terlihat kepayahan dalam mengambil sesuatu yang ia inginkan, napasnya terengah-engah.

Aku menghampirinya, memegang bahunya lembut. "Ada yang kau butuhkan?" Ia mengangguk kecil. Mata bulat hitamnya menatapku penuh permohonan. "Aaa, baiklah. Tunjukkan yang kau inginkan."

Ia menunjuk sekotak makanan ringan untuk anak-anak. Aku mengambil dua kotak dan ia memeluknya dengan senang. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia dan aku ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

Aku kembali pada _troli_ dan anak kecil itu masih memandangku bingung. Aku mendorong _troli_ untuk menjauh tetapi anak kecil itu mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Apa kau membutuhkan bantuan untuk mengambilkanmu makanan atau minuman?" tanyaku pelan. Ia menggeleng kecil dengan mata bulatnya menatapku polos. Wajahnya sangat tampan dengan mata hitam dan rambutnya yang senada dengan warna matanya. Kulitnya bersih tidak ada celah. Aku menyukai anak manis ini.

Aku tersentak saat menyadari sesuatu yang janggal. Aku berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi tubuhku dengannya. "Apa kau tersesat?"

Ia masih diam. Aku kembali memutar kepalaku untuk mencari cara agar ia menemukan Ibunya di sini.

"Supermarket ini terlalu luas untukmu, Sayang. Katakan padaku, kau datang bersama siapa?" tanyaku.

Mulut kecilnya membuka, "Bersama Bibi dan sepupuku." Aku menghela napas lega.

"Lalu, dimana mereka?"

Ia menggeleng kecil. Oh, Tuhan. Aku benar, ia tersesat. Anak kecil yang malang.

Aku menggandengnya dan membawanya pergi menuju ruang informasi agar Bibinya segera menjemputnya. Terlalu bahaya meninggalkan anak kecil semanis dirinya sendiri di sini.

Wanita cantik dengan rambut ungunya sedikit berlari bersama anak perempuan manis di gendongannya. Wajahnya terlihat panik dan keringat kecil mengalir di dahinya. Ia menoleh tepat ke arahku. Napasnya kembali terengah ketika ia menghampiriku.

"Oh, Tuhan, terima kasih kau mengembalikan malaikat kecilku." Aku tersenyum kecil melihat bagaimana kasih sayang yang ia tunjukkan pada anak kecil yang masih menggenggam tanganku ini.

Matanya memutar ke arahku. Ia menurunkan anak perempuan manis itu dan tersenyum padaku. "Bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya? Aku sudah pergi ke bagian informasi dan meminta bantuan mereka untuk menemukan keponakanku. Oh, syukurlah, terima kasih. Aku takut sekali." Suaranya masih terputus-putus karena ia lelah memutari seisi supermarket untuk mencarinya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk-angguk.

"Tidak apa, aku menemukannya sedang berusaha mengambil makanan ringan di sana. Ia tampak kebingunan dan sepertinya semua sudah baik-baik saja sekarang." Aku melepas genggaman anak kecil itu dan mata hitamnya langsung menatapku sedih.

"Sayang, kau sudah menemukan Bibimu. Jadi, kembalilah dan berhati-hati, ya. Anak manis sepertimu akan mudah menjadi incaran orang lain." Aku mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya gemas dan kembali tersenyum pada wanita cantik itu.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih." Ia tersenyum lebar dan menarik tangan anak laki-laki itu untuk digenggamnya dan anak perempuan itu ke dalam gendongannya.

"Bibi Konan," ucapnya. Aku siap melangkah menjauhi mereka dengan _troli_ yang aku dorong ke depan. Suara mungil itu sedang berkata sesuatu dan samar-samar aku hanya bisa mendengarnya kecil.

"Bisakah Bibi itu menjadi pengasuhku?"

Apa? Aku mendorong _troli_ menuju kasir dengan wajah terkejut. Aku bisa mendengar bagaimana suara kecil itu memohon dengan tulus pada wanita cantik itu. Dan aku bersikap acuh seolah aku tidak mendengarnya.

Aku membayar dengan kartu kreditku dan dua kantung besar berada di masing-masing tanganku. Aku tidak menemukan lagi anak kecil itu bersama dengan Bibinya sampai sebuah suara mengejutkanku.

"Nona."

Aku menoleh ke samping mendapati wanita cantik itu menghampiriku. Wajahnya terlihat putus asa dan aku rasa ia menyetujui keinginannya.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar? Meminum kopi atau makan siang? Aku yang akan membayar." Katanya penuh harap.

Aku mengerutkan kecil dahiku. Tampak berpikir apakah aku akan menerima tawarannya ini. Sejenak, aku menoleh dan melihat tatapan mata itu memandangku polos dan penuh keinginan. Aku mengangguk tanpa sadar dan wanita itu tersenyum lega.

"Baiklah. Ayo, ku rasa kedai kopi di seberang supermarket cukup enak. Mari, kita coba."

.

.

Aku duduk berhadapan dengan wanita cantik yang aku tidak tahu namanya. Di sampingnya ada anak laki-laki yang sedang memakan biskuitnya dan anak perempuan yang sedang menyusu dalam botol yang ia bawa.

"Jadi, adik iparku sedang membutuhkan pengasuh untuk anaknya. Aku dan Ibu mertuaku sempat bingung bagaimana mencari pengasuh yang baik dan benar-benar memerhatikan pekerjaannya. Tapi, itu terlalu sulit." Ia berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh. Hatiku merasa tersentuh. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjadi pengasuh anak-anak.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa," sorot matanya terlihat sedih dan aku berubah menjadi wanita jahat yang menghancurkan hati orang lain. "Maksudku, aku tidak bisa menjadi pengasuh anak-anak. Aku bekerja dan … yeah, aku tidak begitu dekat dengan anak-anak." Ucapku jujur.

Ia mendesah kecil. Kemudian tatapan matanya jatuh pada sosok anak laki-laki itu. Kini, ia sibuk memakan kue cokelatnya.

"Kau bekerja?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk kecil. Meminum kopi susuku dan menyesapnya perlahan. "Aku pekerja sebagai pegawai keuangan di suatu Bank. Hmm, pekerjaan itu terlalu menyita waktuku dan itu membuatku tidak bisa bermain walaupun sekedar bersama anak-anak di lingkunganku."

Ia terlihat iba padaku. Tatapan matanya berubah lembut kemudian. "Namaku Konan dan kau?"

Aku tersenyum. "Sakura."

"Nah, Sakura, aku bisa melihat bagaimana kau bertingkah di depan anak-anak. Contohnya, Daisuke. Ia langsung menyukaimu. Aku tidak tahu apa, Daisuke termasuk anak pemilih sama seperti ayahnya. Aku sedikit bingung."

Oh, jadi anak manis itu bernama Daisuke. Nama yang bagus dengan wajahnya yang tampan. Aku memikirkan bagaimana ayah dari anak ini.

"Aku menawarkanmu pekerjaan baru. Mungkin kau bisa memikirkannya lagi?" Nadanya terdengar penuh memohon. "Aku percaya Sasuke akan membayarmu lebih besar dari gajimu sebelumnya karena kau menjaga anaknya dengan baik."

"Sasuke?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ia ayah dari Daisuke. Ia harus ke luar kota beberapa minggu ini dan menitipkan Daisuke pada Ibuku. Ia belum bisa mendapatkan pengasuh dan ia tidak bisa meninggalkan anaknya sendiri." Konan berkata sembari melirik Daisuke yang sekitar bibirnya sudah dipenuhi cokelat. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya. Ia menggemaskan.

"Aku akan memikirkannya nanti," jawabku terdengar yakin. Konan tersenyum lebar padaku. Ia memberikan secarik kertas berisikan alamat rumahnya.

"Datanglah jika kau benar-benar menginginkannya, Sakura. Kami akan sangat senang." Konan tersenyum hangat padaku dan ia benar-benar membuatku nyaman.

.

.

Jujur, aku tidak bisa mengasuh anak seperti wanita lainnya yang memang bekerja sebagai pengasuh sungguhan. Aku tidak tahu mengapa anak kecil itu memilihku. Mungkinkah aku terlihat istimewa?

Dan belum lagi Ayahnya yang akan mengawasiku dengan terang-terangan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana sosok asli dari Ayah anak itu. Dan aku menebaknya, ia pasti tampan.

Oh, Sakura. Apa yang kau pikirkan?

Aku menekan bel di sebuah rumah mewah yang terletak di perumahan elite tengah kota. Aku pergi dengan taksi dan mobil kuning itu sudah melesat jauh meninggalkanku. Tidak ada jawaban sampai aku menekan bel untuk ketiga kalinya seorang wanita berbaju hitam membukakan pintu untukku.

"Selamat pagi, benarkah ini rumah Uchiha Mikoto?"

Wanita itu mengangguk ramah. Ia memberikanku jalan untuk masuk dan aku masuk dengan sedikit sopan. Di dalam rumah terdapat banyak perabotan yang bernilai kelas tinggi. Aku menahan napasku, aku seperti sampah yang berterbangan masuk secara sengaja ke dalam kamar indah.

Wanita itu menyuruhku untuk duduk di sofa besar yang ada di tengah ruangan. Tak lama kemudian, sosok Konan muncul bersama wanita paruh baya berambut hitam yang juga tersenyum padaku.

"Selamat pagi." Aku berdiri dan sedikit menundukkan kepala ramah. Wanita paruh baya itu terlihat terkesan dengan sikapku. Ia menyentuh pelan bahuku dan menyuruhku kembali duduk.

"Sakura, ini Mikoto, Ibu mertuaku." Konan memperkenalkan wanita cantik yang masih tersenyum padaku. Ia benar-benar cantik.

"Konan sudah menceritakan semuanya. Daisuke benar-benar anak yang pintar. Ia bisa memilih keinginannya sendiri dengan baik." Mikoto memujiku dan berhasil membuat wajahku merona. Wanita berbaju hitam itu datang dengan tiga cangkir teh hangat yang ia bawa dalam satu nampan berukuran sedang.

"Daisuke sedang ada di kamarnya. Pamannya baru saja membelikannya sebuah mainan bajak laut lengkap dengan bajunya. Ia sangat senang." Konan tertawa geli saat menceritakan bagaimana senangnya wajah Daisuke saat itu. Aku ikut tertawa melihatnya.

"Nah, Sakura, karena kau datang kemari kami menganggap kau mau bekerja sebagai pengasuh anak. Apa kau siap bekerja?" tanya Mikoto sungguh-sungguh.

Aku mengangguk tanpa sadar. Tawaran gaji yang begitu besar membuatku tergoda. Aku punya satu adik dan dua orangtua yang masih hidup untuk kutanggung biaya hidupnya. Mereka sangat setuju dengan keputusanku untuk keluar dari pekerjaan lamaku dan menerima pekerjaan baruku sebagai pengasuh. Dengan alih-alih aku bisa terbiasa dengan anak kecil dan itu sangat membantu jika aku punya anak nanti.

"Kau menyukai anak kecil?" Mikoto bertanya padaku.

Aku mengangguk kecil. "Ya, aku punya dua keponakan yang hmm mungkin seumuran dengan Daisuke. Saat libur akhir pekan, aku sering bermain bersama mereka dan menjaga mereka jika orangtua mereka sedang pergi. Setidaknya, pengalamanku itu bisa membantuku saat ini." Jawabku jujur penuh apa adanya.

Konan tersenyum kecil. Ia benar-benar wanita yang baik. "Aku yakin Daisuke akan menyukaimu."

Daisuke turun dari tangga dan berlari menuju kami. Kepalanya menggunakan topi bajak laut dan ia membawa pedang mainan di tangannya. Ia tersenyum pada Neneknya dan mata hitam bulatnya mengarah padaku.

"Hai, Bibi."

"Halo, manis. Kita bertemu lagi." Aku terkekeh geli saat ia memelukku sebentar dan kembali berlari memutari tangga dan naik ke atas. Aku melirik Mikoto dan wajahnya terlihat sedih. Aku ingin menanyakan kemana Ibu kandung Daisuke dan sepertinya itu akan sangat lancang.

Konan tersenyum, ia berpamitan untuk pergi ke kamar putrinya dan meninggalkan kami berdua di sini. Kami berdua masuk ke dalam zona canggung dan aku tidak tahu memulai darimana karena pikiran-pikiran ini mengganggu.

"Sakura, kau bisa mulai bekerja besok. Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Wajahnya yang sedih hilang digantikan dengan wajah cerianya. Aku menyambut hangat uluran tangan Mikoto dan berlalu pergi.

.

.

Hari pertamaku bekerja tidaklah buruk. Mereka, keluarga Uchiha memperlakukanku dengan baik. Aku bertemu dengan orang-orang baru seperti Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Fugaku, kepala keluarga. Tapi, aku tidak menemukan adanya sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang diceritakan Konan sebelumnya.

Aku sedang bersama Daisuke membuat es krim dengan krim cokelat diatasnya dan diberi sedikit permen warna sebagai penghiasnya. Ia terlihat senang dan beberapa kali wajahnya berlumuri krim cokelat. Anak ini terlihat lebih manis.

Konan berserta keluarganya pergi ke pertemuan antar keluarga. Daisuke merengek untuk tidak ikut dan aku menjaganya di sini. Kami memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan dan menghias es krim yang sudah disediakan di kulkas.

"Bibi, bolehkah aku menambahkan gulali di atasnya agar semakin indah?" tanyanya dengan bibir penuh cokelat. Aku mengangguk dengan senyum dan ia dengan semangat turun dari kursinya dan berlari untuk mengambil gulalinya.

Daisuke kembali dengan tiga gulali warna di tangannya. Ia menaruh gulali itu di atas es krimnya dan tertawa senang. Lalu, kami berdua makan bersama es krim itu. Wajahnya semakin tampan saat ia tertawa.

Aku membawanya ke wastafel dan mencuci tangannya. Ia terlihat senang saat aku tidak sengaja menyipratkan air ke arah wajahnya. Kami bermain-main air sebentar dan aku melihat wanita berbaju hitam itu terkekeh geli melihat tingkahku.

Suara bel berbunyi, Daisuke berlari untuk membuka pintu dan aku mengikutinya di belakang. Sosok Itachi datang bersama putrinya yang ada di dalam gendongannya. Daisuke memeluk kaki Itachi dan aku tersenyum.

"Halo, Sakura. Apa anak tampanku ini nakal?" tanyanya dengan senyum kecil.

Aku menggeleng saat Daisuke menggenggam tanganku. "Tidak, dia sangat pintar hari ini."

Itachi masuk ditemani dengan celotehan riang Daisuke yang menceritakan bagaimana hari ini ia bersamaku. Itachi hanya tertawa dan mengecup pipi gembul Daisuke.

"Bersenang-senanglah, Paman akan menidurkan Hana dulu." Aku menarik tangan Daisuke menuju taman belakang. Dan ia mengangguk senang.

.

.

Bahkan aku memiliki kamar khusus di sini. Usia Daisuke baru menginjak lima tahun dan ia sangat menggemaskan di mataku. Keluarganya juga sangat mencintainya. Aku juga menyukai keluarga ini dan mereka menganggapku sebagai bagian mereka.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Mereka begitu menghargaiku. Aku tidak dianggap sebagai pengasuh Daisuke di sini. Entah mereka menganggapku apa. Aku tidak begitu memikirkannya.

Aku sedang menjaga Daisuke saat anak itu bermain dengan ayunannya. Ia terlihat senang dengan tangan kecilnya melambai-lambai ke arahku. Aku ikut tersenyum dan mendorong sedikit ayunan itu agar lebih cepat berayun.

Konan datang dengan senyum di wajahnya. Ia tertawa melihat Daisuke yang sangat senang saat aku mengayunkannya dengan tempo cepat.

Mata cokelat Konan mengarah padaku masih dengan senyumnya dan berkata kecil, "Sasuke akan kembali lusa. Ia senang jika anaknya sudah bersama pengasuh yang baik. Mungkin, kau akan bertemu dengannya nanti?"

Aku tersenyum dan Daisuke sudah berlari menyusul Hana yang sedang asyik bermain dengan istana pasirnya. Dua saudara itu terlihat sangat akur.

"Mungkin saja," jawabku pelan. Aku tidak memikirkan bagaimana aku akan bertemu dengan Ayah dari Daisuke. Di pikiranku hanya ada Daisuke dan jujur, aku menyayanginya. Ia benar-benar anak yang manis.

"Bibi, aku lapar." Daisuke datang padaku dengan tangannya yang memegang perut kecilnya. Aku berjongkok sedikit dan tersenyum. "Perut kecil dari bajak laut tampan ini sepertinya sudah mengamuk." Aku mendekatkan telingaku ke arah perutnya dan ia tertawa. Daisuke menarikku pergi dan Konan menyetujuinya setelah kedipan matanya membolehkanku pergi.

.

.

Aku harus kembali ke rumah sebelum pukul sembilan malam. Daisuke sudah ada di kamarnya dan aku membacakan buku cerita padanya. Ia terlihat nyaman saat kepalanya ada di atas pahaku dan aku mengelus lembut rambut hitamnya.

"Bibi," panggilnya lirih. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan bulatnya dan aku merasa tersentuh. Tanganku masih belum berhenti untuk mengelus-elus rambut halusnya.

"Maukah kau datang di acara ulang tahun sekolahku lusa? Mereka menyuruh kami untuk membawa salah satu orangtua. Papa tidak akan datang." Ia berkata dengan sedih dan aku memeluknya. Ia akan menangis jika aku tidak dengan cepat menenangkannya.

"Aku akan datang, Sayang. Apa yang akan kau lakukan di acara itu?" aku bertanya dengan lembut dan ia tersenyum lebar.

"Pangeran." Ia sangat bangga mengucapkannya.

Aku tersenyum lebar, kembali memeluknya dalam.

"Bibi akan datang untuk melihat dirimu itu. Kau pasti akan sangat tampan di sana." Ia mengangguk dan bergerak untuk tidur di atas kasurnya sendiri.

"Bibi," panggilnya. Aku bersiap mematikan lampu sampai suara kecilnya menghentikanku. "Aku ingin ciuman selamat malam."

Aku tersenyum dan menciumnya di keningnya. Ia memejamkan mata saat aku mematikan lampu tidurnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

.

.

Aku benar-benar datang ke acara ulang tahun sekolahnya. Konan tidak ikut karena ia harus mengurus Hana yang sedang sakit. Neneknya, Nyonya Mikoto juga harus pergi ikut dengan suaminya datang ke acara penting.

Hanya aku satu-satunya yang datang sebagai keluarga dari Daisuke. Ia memelukku setelah berhasil keluar dari ruang ganti pemain. Ia sangat tampan dengan kemeja putih dan celana bahan hitamnya.

"Apa aku tampan?" ia menggodaku dengan senyum kecilnya. Aku mengangkat alisku berusaha terlihat tidak yakin di mata hitamnya.

Ia menungguku dengan sabar dan wajahnya terlihat lucu di mataku.

"Anakku sangat tampan!" Pekikku girang dan ia tertawa. Setelah menciumku di pipi ia berlari menuju ruangannya dan meninggalkanku yang mulai masuk ke dalam aula.

Aku duduk paling ujung barisan. Aku berada di anak keempat dari bawah. Daisuke akan terlihat dengan jelas jika posisiku di sini. Aku menaruh tas bawaanku di samping kursi kosong tempat dudukku sampai sebuah wanita bercepol meminta izinku untuk duduk di sana. Aku tersenyum malu dan mengambil tasku.

Acara sudah dimulai. Daisuke dengan gagahnya datang dengan kuda kecilnya. Ia pasti berlatih dengan keras. Wajahnya menunjukkan keseriusan yang membuatku semakin kagum padanya.

Kami sedang ditunjukkan drama kecil dari seorang wanita yang diculik oleh sekumpulan para bajak laut dan anak-anak di sana sangat menggemaskan. Aku ingin menculik mereka dan menyekapnya di dalam kamarku.

Tidak, Sakura. Jangan bercanda.

Wanita bercepol dua itu pergi dan aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya sampai sosok laki-laki bertubuh tinggi datang dan bersiap untuk duduk di bangku kosong sampingku.

Aku mencegahnya, menatap tajam ke arah lelaki itu. "Maafkan kelancanganku, tapi bangku ini sudah diisi seseorang."

"Ia tidak akan kenbali." Ia menjawabku dengan nada suaranya sedikit kesal. Aku mendengus, masih mempertahankan tempat ini.

Laki-laki itu menatapku dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana tatapannya itu karena ruangan ini sedikit gelap dan aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Hanya samar-samar.

"Aku ingin melihat anakku, Nona." Katanya tajam dan mematikan.

Aku tertawa kecil. Mengejek. "Aku pun sama, Tuan. Jadi, bisakah kau mencari tempat duduk lain? Atau kau bisa duduk di bawah agar lebih luas?" Aku sedikit meninggikan suaraku dan ia hanya mendecih kecil. Kesopananku sudah hilang. Aku mencegah terjadinya yang tidak-tidak sebelum wanita itu kembali.

Acara selesai dan anak-anak yang berperan menundukkan kepala mereka. Aku berdiri dengan tepuk tangan yang kencang. Aku sangat bangga pada Daisuke dan ia tersenyum padaku setelah aku melambaikan tangan padanya.

Lampu ruangan menyala dan lelaki itu berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku. Tatapannya begitu tajam menatapkut. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Dengan santainya, aku melangkah melaluinya dan pergi ke luar ruangan. Daisuke berlari ke arahku dan ia memelukku erat. Aku menggendongnya dan mencium pipinya.

"Aku sangat bangga! Astaga, kau benar-benar seorang pangeran pemberani, anak manis." Ia tertawa dan memeluk leherku semakin erat. Aku menurunkannya dan ia masih tersenyum.

"Papa!" Aku menoleh dan mendapati Daisuke berlari menuju seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi … tunggu sebentar?

Dia?

Laki-laki itu menggendong Daisuke dengan penuh sayang dan menciumi anak itu beberapa kali di pipinya. Daisuke sangat senang sampai ia tak kuasa menahan tawa senangnya. Aku merasa sangat malu sampai ia menurunkan Daisuke dan menatapku.

Sial.

Mati kau, Sakura.

Lelaki itu menghampiriku. Ia menatapku sama seperti tadi saat kami ada di dalam ruangan. "Jadi, siapa dia, Daisuke?" tanyanya dengan nada mematikan.

Daisuke tertawa kecil. Ia menatapku dengan senyumnya. "Bibi Sakura adalah pengasuh baruku. Ia benar-benar baik, Papa. Aku menyayanginya." Katanya dengan sangat bangga memperkenalkanku.

Aku tersenyum malu. Berusaha untuk terlihat tenang tapi gagal. "Hai, aku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal." Masih tetap berusaha melupakan kejadian memalukan tadi.

"Hn."

Responnya benar-benar membuatku jengkel. Aku berjongkok untuk melihat wajah Daisuke secara langsung. "Nah, Papamu sudah di sini. Aku akan pulang dan setelah itu kita akan kembali bermain besok. Apa kau mau, anak manis?"

Daisuke terlihat sedih. Ia menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan wajahnya sangat sedih menatapku.

"Jangan pergi, Bibi," ia berkata lirih dan aku tidak kuasa untuk menolaknya. "Bibi akan pulang bersamaku dan Papa. Benarkan?" Ia mendongak menatap wajah Sasuke dan laki-laki itu terlihat acuh.

"Baiklah." Ia melompat kegirangan dan memintaku untuk menggandeng tangannya. Sasuke melangkah di depan kami dan ia terlihat sangat tinggi. Cukup jauh dariku.

.

.

Konan datang bersama Itachi dan putrinya, Hana. Aku tersenyum menyambut kedatangan mereka. Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ia sama sekali tidak keluar ruangan setelah sarapan tadi.

"Sakura, apa kabarmu?" tanya Konan.

"Aku baik." Aku tersenyum, membukakan pintu untuk Konan dan Itachi sedangkan sosok Sasuke baru saja datang menuruni tangga.

"Sasuke!" Itachi sedikit berteriak dan membuat Konan mencubit kecil pinggang suaminya. Aku hanya terkekeh geli dan berpamitan pada mereka untuk menyusul Daisuke bermain.

Sasuke mengikuti arah kemana aku pergi. Tatapannya terlihat menajam setelah sosokku menghilang di balik lorong. Konan menghela napasnya, ia menarik Sasuke untuk duduk bersama.

"Daisuke sangat menyayangi, Sakura. Kalau kau menyakiti Sakura sedikit saja, jangan terkejut jika Daisuke akan memukulmu." Konan berkata memperingati.

Sasuke tampak tak acuh. Ia memandang Konan datar. "Aku tidak berniat menyakitinya, hanya saja, kemarin aku sedikit bertengkar dengannya."

"Mengapa?" Itachi datang setelah Hana ia turunkan dari gendongannya dan membiarkan gadis manis itu bermain di rumah Sasuke.

"Ia menyuruhku untuk pergi dari aula dan tidak boleh menonton anakku. Aku tidak sempat datang tepat waktu. Aku menyuruh Tenten untuk datang ke acara itu dan menempati bangku untukku sebelum aku datang. Dan wanita itu mengacaukannya." Katanya dengan wajah kesal.

Itachi menahan tawanya. Ia menatap Sasuke geli.

"Sakura itu lucu. Percayalah. Ia benar-benar wanita yang baik."

"Hn."

Aku datang bersama Daisuke setelah ia bermain bersama bola kakinya tadi. Bajunya berkeringat dan ia bersikeras tidak mau mengganti pakaiannya.

"Papa, temani aku ganti baju." Sasuke menghela napasnya, ia menggendong anaknya dan melangkah menaiki tangga. Aku tersenyum pada Itachi dan Konan.

"Apa kalian ingin minum sesuatu?" tawarku. Konan menggeleng kecil. Tatapan matanya begitu dalam menatapku.

"Sakura, maukah kau mendengar ceritaku?"

Aku terdiam. Aku mengangguk kecil tanpa sadar dan Konan menarik napasnya.

"Daisuke tidak punya Ibu setelah ia lahir ke dunia ini. Ibunya meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah melahirkan. Aku benar-benar membenci wanita itu." Konan berkata dengan suara agak marahnya. Itachi hanya diam di sampingnya. Sesekali ia melirikku dan Konan bergantian.

"Sasuke berjanji akan menikahinya setelah Daisuke lahir tapi ia meninggalkan Daisuke begitu saja. Ia kabur dari rumah sakit dan tidak pernah kembali sampai detik ini."

Oh, Tuhan, aku akan menangis.

"Wanita itu adalah kekasih Sasuke. Aku tahu ini kesalahan terbesar adikku. Ia begitu merasa bersalah seumur hidupnya dan tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita manapun selama ini. Hidupnya hanya untuk Daisuke." Itachi membuka suaranya. Aku melirik gusar ke arah tangga. Tanda-tanda Sasuke akan kembali sepertinya tidak ada.

"Daisuke menjadi tertekan karena beberapa perkataan dari anak seusianya. Ia menjadi pendiam dan Ibuku memutuskan untuk membuatkannya taman bermain dan ruang bermain khusus untuk Daisuke. Ia sangat kesepian."

Aku kembali diam.

Sasuke kembali bersama Daisuke yang berlari dari arah tangga. Anak itu memelukku dan ia terlihat sangat bahagia di pelukanku. Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan sulit diartikannya. Aku mencium pelipis anak itu.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanyaku.

Daisuke hanya menggeleng. Ia terlihat mengantuk dan ini waktunya untuk tidur siang.

"Aku akan menidurkan Daisuke." Kataku dan Konan mengangguk. Aku ingin sekali mendengar cerita selanjutnya .

Sasuke duduk di ruang tengah dan menatap Hana yang masih sibuk bermain. Ia memandang Konan dan Itachi bergantian.

"Apa?"

Itachi menggeleng kecil. Kemudian, ia tersenyum pada Sasuke. Sebuah senyum yang sulit diartikan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencarikan Ibu untuk Daisuke? Itu ide yang bagus."

Aku melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tubuh Sasuke yang menegang.

.

.

Aku menghela napas lelah. Daisuke tertawa dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang kotor berlumuran lumpur di dekat taman belakang rumahnya. Ia terlihat sangat senang namun sekali lagi, ia kotor.

Aku menyuruhnya mendekat dan ia mendekat. Senyum masih ada di wajahnya dan aku mau tak mau ikut tersenyum.

"Anak manis, kau harus mandi. Oke? Lepas bajumu." Daisuke dengan patuh menurutiku. Aku menarik selang dari dekat pagar taman dan mendekatkannya pada Daisuke.

"Kita akan bermain air, Bibi?" Pekiknya riang.

"Tentu!" Aku ikut berteriak senang. Ia membuka bajunya dan kami bermain air bersama. Aku begitu asyik dengan kegiatanku dan lupa kalau ada Sasuke yang sejak tadi menatap kami dari dalam rumah.

"Papa!" Daisuke berteriak dan aku menoleh. Tubuhku sudah basah dengan air itu dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Sasuke sampai ia tersenyum kecil.

"Boleh aku ikut?"

Dan aku melihat bagaimana senangnya wajah Daisuke yang berlari sembari memegang segayung air pada Sasuke.

.

.

Aku menutup pintu kamar Daisuke setelah anak itu tertidur dengan pulasnya. Aku sedikit berjengit terkejut karena menemukan Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh dari kamar Daisuke.

"Dia sudah tidur?"

Aku melangkah mendekatinya dengan anggukan kecil. Saatnya aku pulang ke rumah. Besok aku akan kembali lagi dan mengantar anak manis itu ke sekolah.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan sampai membuat anakku senang berada di dekatmu." Katanya lirih.

Aku tersenyum, "Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya senang jika berdekatan dengan anak-anak. Daisuke sangat manis, ia menggemaskan dan aku sangat menyukainya."

"Ia tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya." Oh, aku tidak terkejut.

"Itachi sudah memberitahukanku semuanya. Bagaimana kau merawat anakku selama aku bekerja." Ucapnya.

"Oh, itu tidak masalah." Jawabku singkat. Aku mengambil tasku dan Sasuke mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Kau tidak ingin bermalam di sini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aku harus kembali." Kataku pelan.

"Bermalamlah di sini. Aku sudah memesan makanan untuk kita berdua," aku menoleh padanya. Tatapan matanya begitu meyakinkanku. Aku menghela napas, menyerah.

"Baiklah."

Dan aku melihat sebuah senyum kecil di bibirnya.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu dan Sasuke semakin sering menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku dengan Daisuke. Lelaki itu tidak terlihat menyebalkan seperti pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Ia adalah sosok Ayah yang sangat baik dan pengertian.

Daisuke semakin sering mengajakku ke setiap acara dimana kedua orangtua diharuskan untuk datang. Sasuke tidak keberatan dan aku pun sama.

Kami berdua baru saja tiba di rumah. Daisuke sudah berlari kecil ke kamarnya. Hari ini ulang tahunnya yang ke enam. Ia memintaku untuk membuatkan kue ulang tahun dan Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan kejutan untuknya. Kami berdua sepakat memberikannya hadiah.

Ia sangat senang dan kembali berlari ke bawah bersama mainan barunya. Ia memeluk Sasuke dengan tawa cerianya dan ia menyuruhku untuk mendekat. Aku memeluknya dan kami berpelukan seperti sepasang keluarga.

"Selamat ulang tahun, anakku." Sasuke mencium kedua pipinya dan Daisuke terkekeh senang. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama dan ia juga tersenyum senang. Aku menaruh kue berukuran besar dengan lilin angka enam di tengahnya. Daisuke duduk diantara kami berdua. Ia memejamkan matanya membuat permohonan.

Pipinya menggembung kecil dan api dari lilin itu mati dalam sekali tiupan. Aku bertepuk tangan senang dan ia kembali memelukku. Lalu, mata hitamnya beralih pada Sasuke.

"Papa, bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan padamu?" tanyanya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Ia mengacak-acak rambut hitam anaknya gemas. Aku mengerti, bagaimana miripnya Daisuke dengan Sasuke. Daisuke adalah miniature dari Sasuke.

Mata hitam bulat itu menatapku lalu bergantian pada Sasuke lagi.

"Bolehkah aku memanggil Bibi Sakura dengan sebutan Mama?" tanyanya dan aku tak kuasa menutup bibirku yang terbuka.

Sasuke terkejut. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Manik hitam itu memandangku sebentar lalu kembali pada anaknya.

Ia tersenyum kecil, "Tentu saja."

Daisuke memeluk Sasuke erat dan tatapan mata itu mengarah padaku. Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

.

.

.

End? Hihi

.

.

.

AN:

Fic ini rencananya dua shot saja kok WKWKWK. Duh garing banget saya ya bikin fic romens romens sweet gitu.

Chap depan sih kayaknya full SasuSaku. Pasti yang ini kurang greget kan makanya saya bikin dua chap.

Mumpung saya sedang libur dan untuk chap duanya….nanti lagi ya kalau saya ada waktu free hehehe /digeplak

Oiya mau promosi dikit :3 kalian bisa mampir ke akun collab saya untuk pertama kalinya bersama Author jengjengjeng… hayo siapa ya, judulnya _Anything He Wants_. Hihi. Terima kasih.

Sampai bertemu lagi!

Love,

Delevingne


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Babysitter?**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar Daisuke. Anak laki-laki itu menangis karena Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja harus pergi mendadak di tengah malam hanya karena sebuah pekerjaan penting yang mengharuskannya untuk datang.

Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sepinya Daisuke jika Sasuke mengalami ini di hari-harinya. Anak kecil itu pastinya akan merasa kesepian, ditemani dengan seorang pembantu dan beberapa pelayan tidak bisa menghilangkan kesepiannya.

Pintu terbuka, Daisuke menghapus air matanya kasar dan bangkit dari ranjangnya untuk memeluk Sakura yang baru saja masuk ke dalam. Anak itu masih menangis di pelukan Sakura, berkali-kali Sakura menghiburnya, air matanya tak kunjung mengering.

"Sayang, sudahlah, ada aku di sini." Sakura menciumi dua belah pipi ranum Daisuke gemas. Anak itu terlihat lebih manis jika menangis. Daisuke mengusap wajahnya yang memerah. Ia sudah berhenti menangis tapi wajahnyamasih basah.

"Mama, aku takut."

"Ssstt…" Sakura memeluk Daisuke erat. Berharap pelukannya bisa mengurangi kecemasan di diri Daisuke. Entah apa yang membuatnya menangis sekencang itu.

Lama Sakura memeluknya hingga yang ia rasakan adalah napas teratur dari seseorang di pelukannya. Daisuke sudah tertidur dengan kepalanya bersandar di bahunya. Wajahnya masih basah dan beberapa sisinya mulai mengering. Sakura meringis pedih melihat wajah terluka Daisuke. Ia tidak tega.

Maka dari itu, gunanya ia menginap adalah ini. Menemani Daisuke di saat sedih maupun senang.

.

.

Sasuke pulang pagi hari. Saat matahari belum terbit lelaki itu sudah kembali ke rumah. Sakura berjengit terkejut saat mendapati tubuh lelaki itu basah dan rambut ravennya yang turun karena sisa-sisa air.

"Kau kehujanan?"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Ia menatap Sakura yang masih memakai piyamanya.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Daisuke menangis setelah kau pergi. Aku menemaninya sampai ia tertidur dan setelah itu aku tidak bisa tidur lagi. Aku memutuskan untuk menonton televisi saja dan membuat kopi," Sakura menguap. Mengusap matanya yang sedikit memerah.

"Tidurlah." Perintah Sasuke mutlak. Sakura mengernyit saat mendapati sisa-sisa air hujan itu menetes di lantai. Sasuke kebasahan dan ia dengan bodohnya hanya berdiri di sana.

"Aku akan siapkan air hangat dan pakaian untukmu. Kau harus mandi."

Sakura menaruh kopinya dan menarik tangan Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia meninggalkan lelaki itu di dalam kamar mandi dan ia bergegas mencari pakaian hangat untuk Sasuke. Wajah lelaki itu sedikit memucat dan Sakura takut jika Sasuke akan jatuh sakit nantinya.

Sakura berbuat lancang, memang. Ia akan dicap sebagai seorang pelayan yang tidak tahu malu karena masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamar atasannya. Toh, Sakura tidak akan melakukannya jika tanpa izin dari Sasuke sendiri.

Lelaki itu mengizinkannya untuk berbuat sesukanya di sini. Sakura sudah bukan sebagai pelayan atau pembantu lagi. Ia dianggap sebagai teman dekat dari Sasuke, Ibu dari anaknya, Daisuke. Memang tanpa ikatan sah, tapi Sakura tidak memedulikannya. Asalkan Daisuke senang, itu sudah cukup untuknya.

Sasuke keluar dengan rambut basah dan bertelanjang dada. Ia memasang handuk di bawah pinggangnya. Wajah lelaki itu tampak segar dan pucatnya mulai memudar. Sakura menghembuskan napas, suhu udara di kamar ini cukup dingin. Jadi, ia mematikan pendingin di sini dan menukarnya dengan pemanas. Kamar Sasuke begitu canggih dibanding kamar lainnya.

Sasuke tampak tidak memusingkan tindakan Sakura. Ia memang memperbolehkan wanita itu untuk berbuat sesuka hatinya di sini. Sakura bukanlah pelayan lagi, ia jauh diatas mereka. Dan keberadaan Sakura di sini benar-benar membuatnya nyaman.

Sasuke memakai pakaian tidurnya yang berlapis bahan hangat berwarna hitam. Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa isi dari lemari pakaian Sasuke lebih dominan pada hitam dan putih. Hanya ada beberapa warna lainnya yang tidak begitu mencolok matanya.

"Keringkan rambutku."

Sakura hampir saja keluar dari kamar jika tidak ada handuk yang melayang mengenai wajahnya. Ia menghela napas pendek, lalu melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang duduk di sofanya dengan wajah tenang.

"Aku baru tahu sifat aslimu yang menyebalkan." Sakura melembutkan gerakan tangannya mengeringkan rambut Sasuke dan sedikit memijitnya agar lelaki itu lebih rileks. Ia melirik dari ujung wajah Sasuke dan lelaki itu tampak menikmatinya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab gumamannya. Lelaki itu terlihat nyaman dan menggerakkan posisinya agar lebih nyaman lagi berada di dekat Sakura.

"Selesai."

Sakura menaruh handuk itu di dekat meja. Sasuke membuka matanya. Sedikit lagi matahari akan muncul ke permukaan dan jam tidurnya akan kembali berkurang. Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya menuju ranjangnya. Meninggalkan Sakura yang terpaku di tempat menatapnya.

"Oh, tidurlah. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku." Sakura bergerak untuk menaruh handuk itu ke tempat semula. Ia baru saja melangkahkan kakinya melewati ranjang besar itu sampai sebuah tangan menariknya kencang dan membuat tubuhnya jatuh menimpa ranjang empuk di bawahnya.

"Apa yang—

—temani aku sebentar." Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena ulah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menariknya begitu saja dan mengajaknya untuk tidur bersama, dalam arti lain—menemaninya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Membuat Sakura tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah lelaki itu yang sedang tertidur dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya di helaian surai merah mudanya. Napas lelaki itu berubah teratur. Tidak ada lagi pergerakan yang menandakan kalau lelaki itu masih bangun.

Sakura merasakan pelukannya mengerat. Tangan Sasuke yang berat memeluk perut ratanya. Sakura tidak bisa berbuat banyak setelah itu. Ia merasakan matanya memberat dan ia jatuh tertidur.

.

.

Itachi masuk ke dalam bersama Hana yang berlarian menyusul Daisuke ke kamarnya. Itachi tersenyum memandangi tubuh mungil putrinya yang lebih muda dua tahun dari Daisuke. Pria itu menatap Sasuke yang masih asyik menyesap kopinya, tampak tidak memedulikan Itachi yang datang berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Ibu menitip salam padamu." Itachi mengambil tempat di depan Sasuke. Sakura masuk ke ruang makan, mendapati Itachi yang duduk bersama Sasuke di sana.

"Oh, hai, Sakura, selamat pagi."

"Pagi." Sakura tersenyum menjawab sapaan hangat Itachi. Lalu, wanita itu bergegas pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan kopi hitam untuk Itachi.

"Ibu menanyakan, mengapa kau tidak lagi berkunjung ke rumah. Mereka merindukanmu."

Sasuke menyesap kopinya tenang. Tidak terpengaruh dengan kata-kata Itachi.

Sakura datang dengan membawakan secangkir kopi hangat pada Itachi. Lelaki itu mengambil cangkir dari nampan yang diberikan Sakura setelah menggumamkan kata 'terima kasih' dan sosok Sakura hilang di lorong dapur.

"Daisuke akan masuk ajaran baru besok. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk berkunjung. Pekerjaan membutuhkanku."

Wajah Itachi tampak sedih. Lalu, sosok Sakura datang dengan pakaian santainya dari arah dapur. Itachi memandang Sakura dalam, ada kilatan jahil di matanya dan entah mengapa bunyi cangkir ditaruh kasar membuat Itachi menoleh kaget pada Sasuke.

Wajah adiknya masih sama, datar. Tidak menunjukkan raut apa pun. Tapi, bunyi cangkir yang keras tadi membuatnya terkejut.

Sakura tampak tidak begitu mengerti arti dari tatapan Sasuke padanya. Ia kembali melangkah menuju kamar Daisuke yang ada di lantai atas. Tepat bersebelahan dengan kamarnya. Kamar yang diberikan Sasuke padanya.

Itachi mengulum senyum jahil. Ia meminum kopinya dan menatap Sasuke yang sedang memandang punggung Sakura dari tempat duduknya.

Tak lama, Sakura turun bersama Daisuke yang digandengnya dan Hana yang ada di gendongannya. Daisuke berlari ke Itachi dan memeluknya, mencium pipi Itachi lalu berlari pada Sasuke yang langsung menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka.

"Apakah Hana merepotkanmu?" tanya Itachi saat Hana turun dari gendongan Sakura dan beralih ke pangkuan Itachi.

Sakura menggeleng kecil. Ia tersenyum menatap malaikat kecil yang sedang tersenyum manja padanya. "Tentu tidak. Hana sangat manis. Ia benar-benar anak yang menggemaskan." Hana merona di kedua belah pipinya saat Sakura mencubit gemas di salah satunya.

Daisuke tersenyum melihat Sakura yang sedang menggoda adiknya. Lalu, anak laki-laki itu turun dari pangkuan Sasuke dan menarik tangan Sakura manja.

"Mama, bisakah kita mengajak Hana untuk pergi bersama kita nanti?" pinta Daisuke dengan mata berbinar.

Sakura tersenyum, ia mensejajarkan tinggi badannya pada Daisuke yang lebih kecil darinya. Ia mengangguk mantap, membuat anak itu bersorak kegirangan dengan wajah tampannya yang berbinar-binar.

"Mama?" Itachi mengerutkan alisnya, menatap Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian. Sasuke berdeham sebentar, menyesap tegukan kopi terakhirnya dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Itachi.

"Kalian bisa pergi kalau Papa sudah pulang. Setuju?"

Daisuke mengerutkan dahinya tampak berpikir mengenai ajakan Sasuke. Lalu, anak laki-laki itu mengangguk mantap dengan senyumnya. Sasuke melayangkan kecupan sayangnya di dahi anak itu kemudian memeluknya.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya setelah sosok Sasuke pergi dari ruangan dan menghilang dari balik pintu rumah. Itachi menatap Sakura meminta penjelasan mengenai panggilan Daisuke untuknya. Sakura tampak tak nyaman dengan pandangan Itachi padanya, wanita itu mengambil kursi yang sebelumnya ditempati Sasuke dan duduk di sana.

"Daisuke memintanya di saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-enam dua minggu yang lalu."

Wajah Itachi terkejut saat mendengarnya. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya pada Sakura yang tampak menegang. Takut akan reaksi yang diberikan Itachi padanya.

"Oh, astaga, aku lupa tentang ulang tahun malaikat kecilku." Itachi menggelengkan wajahnya sedih. Ia memandang Daisuke yang sedang bermain bersama Hana dengan nyaman di ruang keluarga. Mereka berdua sedang sibuk bersama dunianya masing-masing.

"Aku tidak bisa menolaknya waktu itu. Dan Sasuke juga langsung menyetujuinya. Jadilah, Daisuke memanggilku Mama. Aku tidak keberatan selama itu bukanlah hal yang besar menurut kalian." Sakura berujar jika Itachi akan tersinggung.

"Aku menyetujuinya. Kau wanita yang baik, Sakura. Mungkin saja, kau akan benar-benar menjadi seorang Ibu untuknya?" Senyum jahil tersimpul di wajah Itachi. Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua belah pipinya akibat perkataan Itachi.

"Papa, aku akan pergi bersama Daisuke nanti. Bolehkah?" Hana berlari menuju Itachi dengan wajah imutnya. Hampir separuh dari wajah Hana menurun Itachi dan sisanya menurun sang Ibu, Konan. Senyumnya begitu manis, Sakura benar-benar menyukai anak ini.

"Tentu, Sayang, asalkan Paman Sasuke akan mengembalikanmu dalam keadaan utuh. Oke?"

"Oke." Hana bersorak girang menyusul Daisuke yang kembali mengajaknya bermain. Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya lebih lama lagi. Ia begitu nyaman berada di keluarga ini. Mengesampingkan sifat menyebalkan Sasuke yang terkadang membuatnya jengkel. Lelaki itu mempunyai sifat baik dan penyayang yang terkadang membuatnya merona.

"Ibu akan senang ketika mendapat kabar ini, Sakura." Itachi berpamitan pergi untuk kembali ke rumahnya setelah meninggalkan Hana bersama Daisuke di sini. Sakura tersenyum mengantar kepergian Itachi sampai bagasi tempat mobil pria itu terparkir.

Daisuke menarik tangan Sakura dengan kedua pipi bulatnya menggembung. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, mendapati tangan mungilnya yang bergerak memutar di atas perutnya. Sakura mengerti, ia menarik tangan Daisuke masuk, mendudukan anak itu ke atas kursi dapur.

"Aku akan buatkan makanan untuk kalian berdua. Tunggu disini dan jangan nakal. Oke anak manis?"

"Oke!" Jawab Hana dan Daisuke serempak.

.

.

Sasuke menepati janjinya untuk pulang lebih awal. Ia sudah menyerahkan seluruh pekerjaannya pada tangan kanan kepercayaannya dan ia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan anaknya dan juga Sakura.

Ah, eksistensi wanita itu tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Kehadiran Sakura di hidupnya membuat relung hatinya yang telah lama kosong akan wanita, kembali terisi penuh. Membuat hari-harinya yang terasa datar dan kosong kembali penuh. Ditambah, Daisuke yang menyayanginya sebagai seorang Ibu, bukan lagi seorang pengasuh.

Daisuke sedang duduk bersandar dengan Hana yang tertidur di pangkuan Sakura. Mereka sedang menonton kartun kesukaan Daisuke dan Hana sepertinya tidak begitu menyukainya, gadis kecil itu memilih untuk tidur.

Sasuke mendekat, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya saat bunyi sepatu Sasuke terasa mengusik telinganya. Wanita itu tersenyum hangat.

"Selamat siang. Kau pulang cepat."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia mencium pelipis Daisuke yang memeluk lehernya sebentar lalu melepasnya.

"Aku ada janji dengan kalian. Aku tidak mungkin melupakannya."

"Bagus." Sakura tersenyum, membiarkan Sasuke pergi ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Hana bangun dari tidurnya. Ia menggeliat tak nyaman di pelukan Sakura sampai kedua mata kelamnya benar-benar terbuka lebar.

"Kita akan pergi kemana, Bibi Sakura?"

Sakura memutar matanya, berpikir sesuatu. Awal rencananya adalah berbelanja bulanan untuk kebutuhan di rumah dan beberapa alat sekolah untuk Daisuke besok. Tapi, Sasuke sepertinya punya rencana lain.

"Tanyakan pada Pamanmu, Sayang. Sebaiknya, kita bersiap-siap, ya."

Daisuke berlari ke kamarnya meninggalkan Sakura bersama Hana. Anak itu terlihat bersemangat dengan kedua kaki mungilnya yang terus bergerak mondar-mandir di depan lemari besarnya.

"Anak Mama sangat tampan!" Sakura memakaikan kemeja pilihan Daisuke yang begitu pas dengan tubuh kecilnya. Anak itu tertawa, menambah kesan tampan yang kentara di wajah mungilnya. Hana sedang berusaha menyisir rambutnya. Beberapa kali gadis manis itu terlihat kesusahan karena besarnya sisir itu melebihi tangan mungilnya.

Daisuke terkekeh melihatnya. Ia kemudian mencium Sakura sekilas dan pergi menyusul Hana untuk membantunya. Wajah Sakura menghangat seketika. Ia tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan yang begitu besar di hidupnya. Terlalu manis kehidupannya, dan kali ini, takdir membuatnya lebih manis lagi. Ia benar-benar mencintai anak ini.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya. Memandang Sakura yang memakai _dress_ merah muda selututnya dengan pandangan berkilat memuja yang tidak disadari Sakura tentunya. Lelaki itu terpaku di tempatnya selama beberapa saat sebelum tatapannya jatuh pada Daisuke.

"Aku siap, Papa!"

Sasuke tersenyum saat putra kecilnya menarik tangannya untuk segera pergi. Wajah tak sabar Daisuke membuat Sasuke mau tak mau terkekeh kecil. Putranya benar-benar duplikat dirinya.

Di belakangnya, Hana begitu cantik dengan gaun mini berwarna merahnya. Ditambah ikat rambut kecil yang menghiasi rambut panjang hitamnya. Wajahnya yang cantik semakin bertambah cantik.

.

.

Mereka sudah sampai ke kedai tempat makan yang ada di sebuah mall besar kota Jepang. Daisuke merengek karena perutnya yang kelaparan. Ini sudah menginjak malam, wajar saja jika anak itu meminta makan. Ini jamnya untuk makan malam.

Sasuke mengajaknya ke sebuah restaurant dengan menu ayam dan daging yang menjadi andalan restaurant ini. Daisuke mengelap bibirnya memandang buku menu yang terbuka di depannya. Sakura tersenyum menatapnya.

"Papa, bolehkah aku meminum es _lemon tea_? Aku ingin sekali mencobanya." Pinta Daisuke. Sakura memandang Sasuke yang tampak berpikir, lalu lelaki itu mengangguk.

"Hana juga ya, Paman."

Sasuke menggeleng. Membuat wajah Hana yang semula senang langsung berubah sedih. Gadis kecil itu menundukkan kepalanya, ingin menangis. Lalu, tangan Sakura memeluknya. Mengelus rambut hitamnya dengan sayang.

"Kau boleh meminumnya, Hana. Tapi, kau berdua dengan Bibi ya, Ayahmu melarangmu untuk minum es dengan kadar yang banyak."

Hana mengangguk walaupun wajah sedih masih tergambar di wajahnya. Sakura mengabaikan tatapan tajam Sasuke yang mengarah padanya. Ia menggendikan bahunya, tidak takut dengan pandangan Sasuke yang mengapa justru membuat Daisuke ingin tertawa.

"Terima kasih, Bibi."

Sakura mengangguk, tersenyum membalas senyuman Hana yang begitu berbinar di matanya. Sasuke menghela napasnya, menatap Sakura lalu menatap Hana yang sepertinya sedang merajuk padanya.

"Baiklah. Tapi, jika Itachi marah, kau yang harus mengatasinya."

Sakura menggangguk cepat. "Oke. Itu tidak akan menjadi masalah."

Lalu, pesanan mereka datang. Daisuke dengan lahap memakan makan malamnya. Hana juga beberapa kali menikmati makanannya walaupun tampak kesulitan dan Sakura yang membantunya.

Acara makan malam ini berlangsung khidmat. Sasuke menyadari arti sebuah keluarga sesungguhnya. Arti sebuah keluarga kecil yang diinginkannya sejak dulu. Sejak Daisuke lahir ke dunia ini. Dan kini ia merasakannya.

.

.

"Mampirlah sebentar, nak!" Mikoto berteriak dari pagar teras rumahnya. Sasuke mengantar Hana yang sudah tertidur di pelukan Sakura. Mikoto mengambil cucunya dari pelukan Sakura.

"Lain kali, Ibu." Jawab Sasuke. Setelah berpamitan pergi, Sasuke melajukan mobilnya menuju rumahnya. Daisuke menguap di sela-sela perjalanan mereka. Anak itu harus bersekolah besok dan sepertinya ia sangat lelah.

Mereka sudah sampai di rumah. Daisuke sudah tidak sanggup lagi berjalan. Hingga Sasuke harus menggendongnya ke dalam rumah dan Sakura yang membawa barang belanjaan mereka. Sasuke menggendong Daisuke sampai ke dalam kamar anak itu, menyelimutinya setelah melepas sepatu mungil anaknya. Ia mengecup penuh sayang dahi Daisuke sebelum keluar ruangan.

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang melangkah hendak memasuki kamarnya. Wajah wanita itu juga tampak lelah. Netra teduhnya sedikit memerah karena menahan rasa kantuk. Jelas saja, ini sudah malam dan waktunya untuk tidur.

Sebelum Sakura sampai memegang gagang pintu kamarnya. Ia dikejutkan dengan pelukan yang mengitari pinggangnya dengan erat. Napas Sasuke kemudian berhembus di sekitar lehernya. Membuat Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Tidurlah denganku malam ini."

Sakura membuka matanya terkejut. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan melepas paksa pelukan Sasuke di tubuhnya meskipun lagi-lagi lelaki itu memaksakan untuk kembali memeluknya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidur?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke terkekeh geli. Ia menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi milik Sakura. Napasnya memberat menerpa wajah Sakura.

"Hanya ingin memelukmu. Itu saja. Mimpi burukku hilang jika aku memelukmu."

Sakura tampak berpikir sebentar. Kemudian ia mengangguk, melirik kamar Daisuke yang tertutup rapat. Sasuke menariknya menuju kamarnya. Menutup kamar itu dan menguncinya dari dalam.

"Aku akan menggunakan kamar mandimu untuk mencuci wajahku." Sakura berlari ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri mematung menatapnya.

Sakura menampar pipinya yang memerah karena godaan Sasuke di depan kamarnya. Lelaki itu punya seribu pesona yang akan membuat wanita takluk dengan mudahnya begitu saja. Tapi, kata-kata Sasuke benar-benar tulus padanya. Ia tidak bisa mengabaikan Sasuke begitu saja seiring perasaannya yang mulai tumbuh meskipun ia menampiknya.

Sakura keluar dengan wajah yang lebih segar. Sasuke memberikannya pakaian miliknya walaupun terlalu longgar untuknya. Asalkan nyaman itu tidak masalah. Sasuke mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama tidurnya. Ia menyusul Sakura yang sudah tertidur di atas ranjangnya. Posisi wanita itu memunggunginya dan Sasuke dengan berani mengulurkan tangannya, memeluk Sakura dan mendekatkan tubuh mungil itu padanya.

Ia jatuh tertidur. Tidak ada lagi mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya tiap malam. Tidak ada selama Sakura ada di sisinya.

.

.

Sakura terbangun dengan helaan napas seseorang yang terasa di wajahnya. Samar-samar, ia membuka matanya, mengerjap-ngerjap sebentar dan mendapati wajah Sasuke yang terjaga di hadapannya.

Sakura beringsut mundur namun ditahan oleh sebuah tangan yang memeluknya erat. Wajah Sasuke maju, mencium bibirnya dan melumatnya lembut. Sakura tidak bisa menolaknya, bibir Sasuke begitu panas mencium bibirnya. Ciuman mereka terputus. Wajah lembut Sasuke yang menjadi objek pemandangannya pagi ini.

"Selamat pagi. Aku benar-benar ingin menciummu sejak semalam. Tapi, aku menahannya."

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah dan menyembunyikannya di dalam dekapan Sasuke. Ia mendengar kekehan tawa Sasuke yang terasa dekat di telinganya.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia ingat, hari ini adalah hari pertama Daisuke masuk ke sekolah dasar. Ia harus mengantar anak itu ke sekolah.

"Daisuke akan pergi sekolah hari ini. Jadi, izinkan aku untuk mempersiapkan segalanya."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Sakura hendak turun dari ranjang sebelum tangan Sasuke kembali menariknya dan mencium bibirnya lagi.

"Anggap saja itu ciuman selamat pagi yang kedua dariku."

Dan Sasuke melarikan diri menuju kamar mandi menghindari pukulan maut Sakura yang mungkin saja akan mencederai tubuhnya nanti.

.

.

Daisuke tampak bersemangat pagi ini setelah anak itu menghabiskan sarapannya dengan lahap dan cepat. Mengabaikan delikan Sasuke yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak berbicara saat makan. Sakura tersenyum menyadari arti tatapan Daisuke yang begitu bahagia memasuki sekolah barunya. Anak manis itu terlihat menggemaskan.

"Mama akan mengantarku 'kan?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Sayang."

"Bagaimana dengan Papa?"

Sasuke menggeleng kecil. Membuat senyum Daisuke memudar seketika.

"Papa akan mengantarmu keesokan harinya, Sayang, jangan sedih." Sakura datang dari dapur dengan senyumannya. Membuat Daisuke ikut tersenyum memandangnya. Ia menatap Sakura dan beralih pada Sasuke yang menatapnya lembut.

"Apa Papa berjanji?"

"Tentu." Sasuke mengangguk mantap. Senyum di wajah tampan Daisuke semakin melebar saat Sakura menyerahkan tas barunya.

Sasuke mengambil jas yang diberikan Sakura padanya. Lelaki itu menggendong Daisuke dengan sayang. Mencium kedua belah pipinya dan menurunkannya. Membuat Daisuke terkekeh.

Lalu, tatapannya jatuh pada Sakura yang bersiap-siap untuk mengantar Daisuke ke sekolah. Wajah lelaki itu menyeringai, membuat kerutan di dahi Sakura terlihat. Ia belum siap menghindari Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu dan sebuah ciuman singkat di dahinya membuatnya terdiam.

"Sampai jumpa!"

"Sampai jumpa, Papa!" Daisuke melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke dengan semangat. Wajahnya beralih pada Sakura yang membeku di tempat dengan wajah memerah.

Daisuke terkikik geli. Ia menarik tangan Sakura dan mengambil kesadaran penuh Sakura. Wanita itu menatap Daisuke yang menatapnya dengan pandangan malu dan juga senang.

"Papa mencium Mama. Aku senang melihatnya!" Pekik Daisuke riang yang justru membuat rona merah di wajah Sakura semakin terlihat.

.

.

Sakura mengantar Daisuke sampai anak itu masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Daisuke bukanlah tipe anak yang sulit bergaul seperti Sasuke yang terlihat sulit sekali bergaul dengan orang lain. Beberapa kali Sakura menangkap adanya anak laki-laki yang mencoba mendekati anaknya dan mengajaknya bermain bersama.

Sakura mengambil tempat di dekat kantin sekolah. Tatapan matanya memandang halaman sekolah dengan takjub. Sasuke menyekolahkan anaknya tak main-main. Sekolah ini pasti mahal harganya, tentu saja. Sasuke orang kaya. Dan itu tidak akan sulit baginya.

Sakura sudah menyiapkan bekal dengan memasakkan masakan kesukaan Daisuke. Dan anak itu sepertinya sedang beristirahat untuk makan. Sakura mengintip dari celah jendela, menatap Daisuke yang sedang memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

Anak itu benar-benar menggemaskan. Sakura tidak bisa tidak mencintainya.

Tatapan para Ibu yang mengarah padanya membuatnya sedikit tak nyaman. Sebentar lagi jam pulang akan berbunyi. Ia menunggu Daisuke dengan sabar dan supir suruhan Sasuke sudah menunggu di dekat gerbang.

Daisuke berlari dari kelasnya dan memeluk Sakura. Anak itu terlihat bahagia. Senyum tak juga lepas dari wajah tampannya.

"Apa kau menyukai sekolah barumu?" tanya Sakura.

Daisuke mengangguk mantap. Ia menceritakan bagaimana harinya. Bagaimana ia bertemu dengan teman-teman barunya. Bagaimana gugupnya dirinya saat ia ditunjuk maju ke depan kelas untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Sakura mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan Daisuke padanya. Lalu,tatapan matanya jatuh pada seorang wanita muda yang sedang berdiri menunggu seseorang sampai tatapan matanya jatuh menatap Daisuke dengan hangat.

"Sayangku, Daisuke."

Wajah Daisuke yang ceria langsung berubah seketika. Sakura juga membeku di tempatnya saat mendengar suara wanita itu. Daisuke menggeleng saat Sakura bergerak melindunginya ketika wanita muda itu mendekat ke arahnya.

"Anakku, Daisuke."

Wanita itu membuka kedua tangannya. Berharap agar Daisuke mau memeluknya dan ia menelan bulat-bulat kekecewaannya saat Daisuke bergerak mundur di belakang tubuh Sakura.

Sakura memandang wanita itu tajam. Benarkah ini Ibu kandung Daisuke yang meninggalkan anaknya di saat hari pertama kelahirannya? Kalau begitu, Sakura akan memberikannya pelajaran pada wanita ini.

"Anda siapa?" desis Sakura. Wanita itu berdiri dengan wajah angkuhnya memandang Sakura penuh menghina. Sakura menarik napasnya, memaksakan diri untuk tidak mendorong wanita itu hingga jatuh.

Wanita itu jauh lebih tinggi dikarenakan sepatu berhaknya. Ia juga tampil glamour dengan penampilannya yang tidak bisa dikatakan sembarangan. Ia menatap mata Sakura dengan pandangan marah lalu beralih pada mata kelam Daisuke yang memandangnya penuh ketakutan.

"Ini Ibu kandungmu, Sayang. Ini Mama."

Tangan wanita itu bergerak untuk menyentuh Daisuke namun Sakura menepisnya kasar. Membuat wanita itu meringis sebentar karena kuku Sakura yang tidak sengaja menggores lengannya.

"Daisuke tidak punya Ibu sepertimu. Kau seharusnya tahu diri." Kata Sakura marah. Daisuke semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik pakaian Sakura. Ia benar-benar takut.

Wanita itu mendengus. Memandang penuh marah pada Sakura.

"Kaupikir kau siapa? Hanya pembantu di rumah Uchiha Sasuke dan kau berlagak seakan-akan kau adalah Ibu dari Daisuke, begitu?"

Sakura memejamkan matanya sebentar. Hendak mendorong tubuh wanita itu menjauh tapi sebelum itu terjadi tubuh Sakura merasa terdorong ke belakang. Membuat keributan di antara para orangtua yang sedang menjemput anak mereka.

Daisuke hampir saja menangis saat melihat luka di siku Sakura. Luka itu cukup dalam hingga mengeluarkan darah. Daisuke tidak kuasa menahan air matanya, ia mendorong tubuh wanita itu menjauh.

"Pergi kau! Aku tidak punya Ibu! Ibuku hanyalah Mama Sakura."

Wajah wanita itu semakin menegang mendengar teriakan Daisuke yang lantang. Ia semakin mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Tampak tidak terima mendengar perkataan Daisuke.

Sakura bangun diikuti tangan mungil Daisuke yang membantunya. Sakura mengelus rambut hitam Daisuke penuh sayang. Mengusap wajah Daisuke yang penuh air mata.

"Mama baik-baik saja?" Daisuke masih terisak membantu Sakura berdiri.

Sakura mengangguk kecil. Ia memberikan senyumnya dan Daisuke mulai berhenti menangis. Sakura meringis merasakan luka goresan di sikunya semakin lebar. Ia memandang wanita itu tajam. Ia mendengar semuanya dari bibir Itachi dan Konan. Mengetahui siapa Ibu kandung Daisuke yang mencampakkan anak semanis Daisuke begitu saja.

"Bukankah Ibu Daisuke sudah lama pergi? Dan ada apa kau datang kembali seolah-olah kau yang merawatnya?"

Wanita itu tidak tahan dengan kata-kata Sakura. Ia melayangkan tangan kanannya, hendak menampar Sakura sampai sebuah tangan lain menghentikannya. Ia menoleh, mendapati wajah dingin Uchiha Sasuke memandangnya.

"Ah, Sara, kupikir kau sudah tewas enam tahun yang lalu."

Sara—wanita itu tampak terkejut dengan kata-kata dingin Sasuke yang begitu menusuknya. Sakura memandang Sakura yang meringis memegangi sikunya yang berdarah. Tatapan matanya mengeras, ia kembali menatap Sara dingin.

"Aku tidak pernah mengharapkanmu untuk datang. Jadi, pergilah."

Sara masih diam di tempatnya. Sasuke menghembuskan napas berat. Ia menyuruh Sakura untuk menarik Daisuke mundur.

"Hubungan kita sudah selesai bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuh Daisuke. Dia bukan anakmu. Selamanya. Jika kau berani menemuinya, aku tidak segan-segan menghancurkan hidupmu."

Sara tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Tubuhnya serasa mati rasa. Kemana Sasuke yang mencintainya? Kemana Sasuke yang begitu memperhatikannya?

"Aku ingin anakku."

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya. Menahan amarahnya mengingat ini adalah tempat umum.

"Tidak. Kembalilah ke tempat dimana kau bersembunyi dan jangan pernah kembali. Aku akan membuatmu menyesal."

Sara menghentakkan kakinya kasar. Ia pergi setelah memandang Sasuke penuh amarah dan menatap Sakura penuh kebencian yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Sasuke bersama Daisuke di pelukannya.

Sasuke menoleh pada Daisuke yang masih terisak karena terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Lelaki itu membuka tangannya, menyuruh Daisuke untuk mendekat dan memeluk anak lelakinya penuh sayang.

Tatapan matanya beralih pada Sakura yang memandang mereka penuh lirih.

"Aku punya firasat buruk tentang kau dan Daisuke. Makanya aku datang kemari."

Daisuke tampak nyaman di pelukan Sasuke. Lalu, tangan Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk menjauh dari halaman sekolah. Menghindari tatapan dari para orangtua yang memandang mereka penuh kaget dan rasa terkejut.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak malam. Sakura mengobati lukanya dengan cairan alkohol dan membalutnya dengan perban. Daisuke sudah lebih tenang sekarang. Anak laki-laki itu tidak akan pernah mengingat kejadian hari ini. Sasuke sudah memperingatinya dan berkata kalau Ibu kandung Daisuke sudah lama pergi dan ia bukanlah Ibu yang baik.

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan perbannya. Wanita itu tampak ahli memasang perban di tangannya dan sesekali bibirnya meringis perih ketika luka robekan itu terasa menyakitinya.

Sasuke menatapnya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia benar-benar tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau sampai Sakura terluka.

"Aku minta maaf."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. Ia menaruh kotak medis di samping nakas ranjang.

"Untuk apa?"

Sasuke menghela napas. Mengambil tempat di samping Sakura yang masih duduk bersandar kepala ranjang.

"Karena Sara. Ia benar-benar wanita yang bodoh. Datang begitu saja dan melukaimu. Aku akan melukainya jika ia sampai melukaimu dan Daisuke."

Sakura tersenyum. Memberanikan diri memegang wajah Sasuke yang mengeras ketika mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Ia juga sangat terpukul. Sara tiba-tiba datang dan mengambil paksa Daisuke darinya. Ia tidak terima.

"Aku mengerti. Sekarang lupakan saja. Asalkan Daisuke baik-baik saja itu bukan masalah yang besar."

Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura dan menautkan jemari mereka. Mereka saling bertatapan lama. Sasuke menarik napasnya. "Aku akan menjaga kalian berdua. Kau dan Daisuke akan menjadi prioritasku saat ini dan … selamanya."

Sakura hendak bersuara namun tertahan oleh bibir Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja menciumnya. Melumatnya dalam dan membuatnya memejamkan mata. Menikmati kelembutan dan menyadari adanya kasih sayang yang tersalurkan dari ciuman lembut itu.

.

.

Daisuke melangkah dengan wajah menunduk. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Tadi pagi anaknya sehat-sehat saja, mengapa siang ini ia terlihat berbeda?

"Apa kau sakit?"

Daisuke menggeleng kecil. Ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan mata bulatnya. Membuat Sakura tenggelam dalam mata itu dan tidak bisa melepaskannya. Sama seperti dengan mata kelam tajam yang selalu menemaninya akhir-akhir ini. Mata yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Lalu, anak itu membuka tasnya. Memberikan Sakura sebuah amplop kecil. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, menatap Daisuke penuh tanya. Apakah Daisuke terlibat masalah? Ia baru saja dua hari masuk sekolah, demi Tuhan. Anaknya adalah anak yang baik.

Sakura membuka amplop itu dengan tangan bergetar. Ia tidak akan sanggup jika itu mengenai Daisuke. Lalu, kedua netranya mulai membaca isi surat itu.

A _ku mencintaimu. Menikahlah denganku._

 _U.S_

Sakura menutup surat itu dengan wajah memerah. Ini tempat umum. Ia tidak mungkin menunjukkan wajah malunya terang-terangan. Daisuke menatapnya dengan penuh berbinar. Hilang sudah wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat oleh anak itu.

Sakura menunduk, mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada Daisuke dan mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu memberikan ini, hm?"

Daisuke tertawa kecil. Ia menatap mata lembut Sakura lalu beralih menatap objek yang ada di belakang punggung Sakura.

"Papa!"

Sakura berdiri, menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sasuke yang bersandar di mobilnya sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Daisuke dan juga dirinya. Daisuke berlari mengejar sang Ayah. Sasuke memeluknya dan tatapan matanya kembali jatuh menatap Sakura.

Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Ia menggenggam surat itu dengan sebuah senyuman kebahagiaan yang ia tunjukkan hanya untuk lelaki itu. Lelaki yang berhasil menawan hatinya entah sejak kapan. Yang pasti, Sakura juga mencintainya, mencintai Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

A/N:

Telat banget ya. Emang. Saya ga terlatih buat bikin ending bagus dan jengjeng. Maaf ya kalau hasilnya mengecewakan banget. Tapi semoga kalian senang.

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya yang buat saya senyum-senyum sendiri. AND WOW FANTASTIS FAVOURITE. Ga nyangka sampai nembus angka 80. THAN YOU VERY MUCHHHH! *cium satu-satu*

Sampai bertemu lagi yaa! Anyone need sequel? Give your opinion. Thank you, dear!:3

Lots of Love

Delevingne

.

.

 **Omake.**

Sasuke menatap tubuh Sakura yang tertidur di pelukannya dengan lelap. Ia menatap wajah cantik Sakura yang sedang tertidur dan tidak kuasa untuk tidak menciumnya. Sasuke mencium bibir itu sekilas lalu beralih pada dahinya. Mengecupnya penuh sayang.

Lalu, perlahan-lahan, ia melepas pelukannya. Rahangnya mengeras menatap balutan perban di siku tangan Sakura. Ia mengelusnya lembut, berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Tangannya bergerak mengambil secarik kertas dari sebuah buku miliknya. Irisnya melirik Sakura yang masih tertidur nyaman. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di sana. Perlahan-lahan mengendap-endap masuk ke kamar Daisuke.

Daisuke terbangun karena kehausan. Anak lelaki itu menatap Sasuke yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Anak itu mendekat, memandang Sasuke bingung.

"Papa?"

Sasuke tersenyum, ia menyuruh anak kesayangannya untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau ingin Mama Sakura menjadi Mamamu untuk selamanya 'kan?"

Daisuke mengangguk mantap. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah senangnya.

Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah amplop kecil pada Daisuke. "Berikan ini pada Mama saat kau pulang sekolah," Sasuke tampak berpikir sebentar. "Kau harus berpura-pura sakit, Sayang, agar Mama khawatir padamu. Apa kau mengerti?"

Daisuke mengangguk. Ia mengambil amplop itu dari tangan Sasuke.

"Apa Papa ingin menikahi Mama Sakura?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia memeluk Daisuke dan mengecup kepala anak itu sayang.

"Papa mencintainya dan Papa berpikir kalau kau juga menyayanginya. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya 'kan? Ia akan terus disini bersama kita, menemanimu bermain, mengajarimu berhitung dan membaca, menyiapkan makanan untukmu, menonton televisi bersama, memelukmu setiap harinya."

Daisuke menatap mata Sasuke dan ia hampir saja menangis.

"Aku menyayangi Mama. Sangat. Aku juga menyayangi Papa. Aku sayang kalian berdua."

Dan Sasuke tidak kuasa untuk tidak memeluk putra kesayangannya lagi dengan penuh sayang.


End file.
